Inside
by Liebel
Summary: Il ne le connait pas bien, n'avait pas envie de le connaitre à vrai dire, mais contraint de le côtoyer il va apprendre à l'apprécier, et plus encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Malheureusement, leur rêve se brisa.
1. Prologue - Nuit Rouge

_Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction longue. Bon celle-ci sera un peu spéciale, mais je vous expliquerai ultérieurement. Je ne sais pas s'il va y avoir un rythme de parution, ayant plus ou moins de motivation suivant les jours, puis le lycée et tous ça ! Bon Bref ! Je vous laisse avec le Prologue. Itadakimus ! Ah non merde c'est pas ça ! Bonne lecture !_

.

 **Prologue**

.

Le feu obscurcissait sa vue. Il brûlait sans être blessé. Rouge. Rouge. Noir. Tout n'était que flamme et obscurité. Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans une pièce close, il le savait, mais il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce. Visiblement il n'était pas dans le Sonny Go.

Il y avait un immense lustre suspendu au plafond, brillant de mille feux, rougeoyant, magnifique. Il semblant hors d'atteinte, comme un parais oublié, beau et pure. Mais le plafond était tout lisse, rien, comme s'il ne calcinait pas. Il ne comprenait pas, il voyait les flammes, sa peau sentait le chaud et se brûlait sans même que des cloques apparaissent que sa peau ne flétrisse ou ne montre un quelconque signe de brûlure. Alors il observa les alentours. Il y avait quelques meubles, on aurait dit du marbre. Des meubles en marbre ? Ça ne pouvait exister, ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon, trop lourds, trop encombrant. Au-dessus de ceux-ci se tenait des rideaux, rouges, quoique, était-ce leur vraie couleur ou simplement le reflet des flammes. Il y avait des rideaux alors même qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Ni de porte. Aucune échappatoire. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Il ne pouvait s'échapper. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il réalisa. Il allait sans doute mourir, enfermé dans une pièce sans queue ni tête. Il se mit alors a courir, à tourner en rond et même à appeler à l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tout ses rêves derrières lui. Il ne pouvait même pas taillader les murs vu qu'il était désarmé. Qui lui avait fait subir un tel sort ? Il ne savait pas, il avait... peur.

Ses pas le conduisaient toujours plus loin dans cette pièce puis, près d'une commode, emmitouflé dans des rideaux dépassait un pied. Il s'approcha et dégagea l'être qui s'y trouvait. Sa surprise fut aussi grande que son homologue. Son souffle se coupa, il fronça les sourcils. Son cœur battait vite. Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? pourquoi eux ?

"Que..."

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Les flammes crépitaient si fort qu'il ne s'entendait plus penser. Il avait si mal, ses yeux furent bientôt teintés de sang. Il vit l'autre s'avancer vers lui. Sa vision était floue. Entre deux brûlures invisibles, il sentit son bras attrapé par une main froide, qui le lâcha aussi tôt, un corps retombé sur le sol tandis que le sommeil le rattrapa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sombrant de le Noir.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce petit prologue vous aura emballé ! Bisous Bisous et à la prochaine !_


	2. Nuit Verte

Pairing : Zoro x Law

Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda

NDA : Alors Alors ! je tiens tout d'abord à dédier cette fanfiction à Sam-Elias et à tous les adulateur du ZoLaw ! :D Le prologue était plutôt un avant gout de la suite je dirais... Enfin vous allez comprendre à la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

.

 **Nuit Verte**

.

Zoro était d'une humeur massacrante. Il s'était réveillé dans la nuit, et n'avait pas beaucoup dormi le soir dernier. Il était facile pour lui de dormir pourtant, mais depuis que cet inconnu était à bord avec eux, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Sa main se serra sur la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou. Il grinça des dents. Même la douche froide qu'il venait de prendre ne le calmait pas pourtant il en avait pris du temps, presque autant que Nami et Robin lorsqu'elles partaient toutes les deux faire leur cochonnerie. Rien que la pensée de ceci l'énerva encore plus, le faisant aussi quelques peu rougir. Il revoyait encore l'autre blond, Brook et le samourai à la porte entrain d'essayer de regarder. Ce comportement digne du love-cook le mettait hors de lui. Les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas respecter la vie privée des autres ?

Bref, il en voulait à la Terre entière et ce n'était pas ses grandes cernes qui lui feront dire le contraire. Au moins sa nuit perdu ne fut pas inutile puisqu'il alla remplacer Franky à la vigie, lui expliquant qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil de toute façon. Mille pompes et mille abdos plus tard, le soleil se levait au loin. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vu deux lumières. La première, comme à son habitude, celle de la cuisine. La deuxième était le cabinet de Chopper où se trouvait surement l'intrus, le petit renne ne se réveillait jamais si tôt. Cette constatation l'énerva une nouvelle fois.

Son corps transpirant méritait une bonne douche de nouveau. Son problème était juste que son kimono était le dernier propre et encore la nuit il pouvait se balader en boxer, encore cet acte ne lui était pas permis le jour, au risque de traumatiser un enfant. Il soupira de tous son soul avant de remarquer du mouvement sur le pont. La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un bonnet blanc tacheté noir à sa base. Il observa un peu plus ledit bonnet qui tournait dans tous les sens. Zoro se décida alors de passer la vieille serviette autour de ses hanches tandis qu'il prenait son Kimono dans une main sèche. Il descendit la vigie à une main et se retrouva devant le regard insistant d'un certain chirurgien.

\- Quoi ?! Aboya-t-il

\- Sais-tu où se trouvent les douches Roronoa-ya~ ?

Zoro émit un "tsk" avant de se détourner de Law sans plus de cérémonie. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais ce mec était beaucoup trop intelligent pour qu'il puisse lui faire confiance. Il le conduisit aux douches sans vraiment le vouloir, passant -se perdant- par tous les recoins imaginables du Sonny. Law observait le dos du sabreur avec une certaine fascination. Ceci ne plaisait pas vraiment à Zoro qui sentait le regard froid et calculateur de l'autre sur son corps nu. Il regrettait déjà d'être sorti ainsi de la vigie. Ils arrivèrent devant les douches et Zoro se retourna violemment vers son homologue.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis bordel ?!

\- Et bien parce que je cherche les douches et vu comment tu es habillé Roronoa-ya~ il me semble évident que tu vas à la douche, d'autant plus que tu t'es réveillé dans la nuit.

Le vert fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, le brun tombait juste et il n'aimait pas ça, être si lisible aux yeux d'inconnu comme Trafalgar. Ce dernier passa d'ailleurs devant le sabreur, ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. Une main s'abattit fortement sur le bois, coupant court à l'action du chirurgien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Et bien si je cherche les douches ce n'est pas pour jouer aux échecs, vois-tu.

Zoro crispa ses muscles, pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Il ne le regardait même pas ! Un sabre se retrouva très vite sous une gorge tannée. La colère était visible sur le visage du Roronoa, ce qui accentuait ses cernes.

\- Arrête de te croire supérieur à moi.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me découper ? Ah ! Si tu fais ça, c'est ton Mugwara-ya~ qui sera content, dit-il ironiquement. Mais va y, je t'en pris, je passerais après toi.

Law appuya sur la lame avec un doigt, la faisant s'écarter de sa gorge. Il se coupa, naturellement, et mit son doigt dans sa bouche. Il sortit ensuite, ayant finalement repéré dans quelle partie du navire il se trouvait. Son petit sourire de vainqueur narquois enragea Zoro qui n'était plus à approcher désormais.

A cause de sa nuit désastreuse et de Law, Zoro irrita tout le monde, en particulier Sanji avec qui il s'était battu près de 15 fois dans la journée, soit à chaque fois qu'ils se sont croisés, principalement à cause d'un regard de travers. Luffy s'inquiétait pour son bras droit mais ne dit rien, du moins si ça continuait il serait forcé d'agir. En plus de ça Zoro n'avait pas pu avoir sa sieste de l'après-midi, une tempête l'ayant dérangé, puis après il s'était à nouveau entraîné.

Après cette journée désastreuse, il put au moins boire tout l'alcool qu'il voulait et retrouver ses draps avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ses paupières se fermèrent et Morphée l'emmena dans des songes lointains.

.

.

La forêt s'étendant autour de lui était vaste et impénétrable. Les fleurs exotiques lui rappelaient vaguement celle de Little Garden, la rivière passant en son centre aussi. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce rêve. C'était bien la première fois, hors-mi le soir dernier, qu'il se sentait aussi matériel dans un rêve, d'habitude tous était flou et morcelé, là c'était clair et il sentait même le vent lui balayer le visage. Il profita de cet endroit de calme pour se détendre et marcha un peu. Il se demandait s'il pouvait construire des choses dans ce monde de rêve. Il fit alors apparaître un dragon, tel celui qu'il avait vu sur Punk Hazar. La bête cracha instantanément du feu, Zoro voulut alors la faire disparaître, mais il n'avait pas ses katana alors il fuit.

Les cris du dragon retentissaient alors qu'il était entrain de se goinfrer, Zoro ayant eu l'intelligence de faire apparaître de la nourriture. Il souffla un peu au pied d'un arbre. S'il pouvait faire apparaître tout ce qu'il voulait... Il regarda sa main et fit apparaître Son Wado Ichimonji dans sa main, puis ses autres sabres. Il se félicita et avança dans la jungle, se disant qu'il serait protégé au moins. Il se sentait étrangement observé, cette même sensation que sur Little Garden. Un bruit attira son attention, il se mit en position défensive. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa ses armes.

\- Montre-toi

\- J'ai été démasqué après tout.

Le brun sortit de derrière un arbre et se planta devant l'algue. Il avait son Nodachi posé sur son épaule, son éternel sweat à l'emblème des Heart Pirates, et surtout son sourire insupportable.

\- Hier, maintenant aujourd'hui. Tu me poursuis dans mes rêves Roronoa-ya~ mais tu n'es qu'une fantaisie de mon esprit fatigué.

Zoro sortit ses sabres et se mit en garde, c'était un rêve, il pouvait bien se défouler !

\- La fantaisie va te tuer

Il plongea vers Law qui recula instinctivement et échappa à un coup découpant l'île inventée. Un combat s'en suivit, féroce. Zoro donnait tous et Law était forcé de suivre le rythme. Le dragon se trouva malheureusement sur leur chemin et fut réduit en miette. Le combat était acharné et la seule chose qui les arrêta fut la fatigue.

\- Et bien... je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être fatigué même dans un rêve...

\- Tu parles trop pour quelqu'un de fatiguer...

Zoro fendit une nouvelle fois l'île, sous les pieds de Trafalgar. Sa victoire accomplie, il se détourna et eut un sourire victorieux avant d'entendre l'autre entrain de se noyer. Ils étaient dans un rêve de toute façon. Mais quand même... Il se retourna et regarda Trafalgar qui semblant vraiment avoir mal. Il fit son petit "tsk" et plongea pour sauver l'autre idiot, laissant ses sabres sur la rive. Il remonta le brun à la surface avant d'enfin pouvoir respirer. Law cracha l'eau et rouvrit les yeux. Une ombre menaçante se dressa devant eux et... Noir.

.

.

\- Ahh !

Zoro regarda autour de lui, la pénombre encombrait la pièce. Il se trouvait dans son lit, les draps étaient trempés de son réveil en sursaut. Il se leva, encore chambouler de son rêve. Il sortit de sa chambre et rencontra un certain brun. Ils se regardèrent longuement, pouvant à peine se distinguer.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve... Je crachais de l'eau à mon réveil...

\- Alors pourquoi le feu ne nous brûlait pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... Espérons que ça ne se reproduise plus...


	3. Nuit Bleu

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Voila Voila ! Deuxième chapitres de cet fanfiction. Je suis de très bonne humeur, j'ai réussi à bouclé -presque- toutes les autres pour pouvoir me consacrer à celle-ci. Je vais essayer de m'imposer des délais de 2 semaines entre chaque publication. Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !_

.

.

Malheureusement pour Zoro et Law, leurs rêves communs avaient continué, bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Chaque soir, inlassablement, leurs yeux s'ouvraient sur un nouveau monde rempli de tout et n'importe quoi mais surtout de l'autre. Ceci ne dérangeait pas le vert qui trouvait l'avantage de pouvoir s'entraîner encore plus que d'habitude. Il profitait des rêves pour accroître ses performances et devait dire qu'un petit combat de temps en temps contre Law était des plus intéressant en ce qui le concernait. Il se souvenait encore de son combat dans un pays estival où il avait littéralement mis l'autre à terre. Bon il s'était retrouvé sur lui et la situation était devenue gênante mais il avait brillamment gagné tout de même.

D'autre part Law n'était pas à son avantage. Le monde qu'ils créaient était forcément composé de choses de leur imaginaire, or la science ne s'invente pas, il ne pouvait donc pas étudier et les combats contre le vert l'ennuyaient désormais. Il avait réalisé avec désarroi que l'environnement ne les affectait pas, seules leur actions avaient un quelconque impact. Donc, lorsque Law tombait dans l'eau à cause de Zoro, il pouvait effectivement se noyer car le brun ne savait pas nager et non à cause de son fruit du démon.

Cette donnée lui avait été révélé lorsqu'après un combat sanglant il s'était réveillé, le vert également, dans des draps tachés de sang, des plaies ouvertes. Alors que lors d'un éboulement dans un monde fait de plaques mouvantes il était tombé à l'eau et ne s'était pas noyé. Zoro avait quand même dû venir le chercher car rester dans les fonds marins n'était pas très agréable.

Cependant son ennui augmentait de jour en jour, il lui fallait trouver une nouvelle occupation, un jouet, quelque chose d'amusant à faire. Et alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son regard s'était naturellement posé sur le Roronoa. Au fil des rêves il avait pu apprendre des choses sur le bretteur et ça l'intéressait grandement. Il connaissait dès à présent ses habitudes presque par cœur. Il savait le nombre de pompes en moyenne qu'il devait faire avant que la première goutte de sueur tombe au sol. Il savait également le nombre de verre de saké qu'il prenait le matin ou encore le nombre de minutes qu'il mettait à retrouver son chemin.

Et maintenant il ne l'observait plus seulement dans ses rêves mais aussi lorsqu'ils étaient éveillés. Ce sentiment dérangeait de plus en plus le vert. Se faire observer ainsi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre n'était pas le plus agréable de tous, surtout pour lui, un grand ami de la solitude. De plus se faire espionner par ce type bizarre l'était encore plus. Zoro avait l'impression d'être un sujet d'expérience étrange pour ce Doc' à la manque.

Un matin après une nouvelle nuit passée en compagnie du brun, ils étaient allé manger comme à leur habitude. Bizarrement maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient mieux et aussi car ils prenaient des repas dans l'autre monde ensemble, ils se mettaient constamment à côté. De plus leur heure de réveil était coordonnée, pratique non ? Sanji leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient manger et Law murmura à l'attention de Zoro avec ce petit sourire malsain dont il avait l'habitude.

\- Du Tsukemono avec du tofu. Tu prends toujours ça.

Zoro se crispa, il allait effectivement demander ça au cook mais se ravisa et demanda autre chose, rien que pour mettre en tord le noiraud. Il détestait que quelqu'un le connaisse aussi bien. De plus il avait la certitude que le Shichibukai le prenait de haut, il détestait encore plus ceci. Il sentait bien que son sourire en coin était tous sauf un bon présage et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire de fermer son clapet puisqu'il avait totalement raison ! En plus ce sourire lui allait tellement bien, le rendant quelque peu mystérieux et dans un sens Zoro appréciait grandement ce trait-ci de Law.

Pour lui il n'avait rien de mal à penser qu'un homme était beau, à part s'il s'agissait du cook, cette tête de poulpe pouvait bien aller se faire voir, jamais il ne dirait un truc pareil. Mais Law jouait dans une autre catégorie, bien supérieure. Zoro eut une pensée perverse et détourna le regard du brun.

Dans un sens il aimerait bien connaitre aussi le noiraud, au moins autant que lui le connaissait. Il regarda son voisin qui prenait un bol de céréale et soupira. Le brun n'avait pas idée de toute l'agitation qui régnait dans sa petite tête en ce moment même. Law constata ce regard insistant, presque méfiant, sur lui et ceci le fit sourire. Apparemment il éveillait l'intérêt chez son homologue et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Peut-être pourrait-il s'amuser un peu avec le Roronoa ?

.

Dans l'après-midi, Law était tranquillement en train d'étudier sur le banc au pied du mat. La chaleur environnant Dressrosa lui permettait de se mettre en débardeur, il détestait les chemises. Il cherchait une solution à leur problème commun mais la tâche était plus compliquée que prévue. En effet les Mugiwara avaient une bibliothèque énorme mais sûrement pas un ouvrage sur leurs étranges rêves. Cependant il devait avouer que contrôler ces rêves était quelque chose de fantastique et cette idée lui plaisait pas mal mais pas quand une autre personne interférait. En effet, un vrai problème se posait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser transparaître son passé dans ses rêves. Le Roronoa ne devait pas savoir son passé. Les gens meurent vite dans le nouveau monde et il ne voulait en aucun cas s'attacher à des gens aussi futiles qu'était leur équipage de fou.

Il vit une ombre arrivée sur lui et releva la tête de son bouquin, il regarda le bretteur, interloqué. Pourquoi l'objet de ses pensées était-il ici ? Le vert s'assit près de lui, ne prononçant aucune parole, il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon. Il ne comprenait pas l'agissement du vert qui en plus commençait à s'endormir. Il ne dit cependant rien et continua sa lecture tandis qu'une lourde tête tomba sur son épaule. Il rougit et essaya de se concentrer sur son livre. Finalement il oublia la présence dérangeante et sa lecture se fit sans encombre.

La scène ne manqua pourtant pas aux autres membres de l'équipage et tandis que les murmures s'élevaient entre une rousse, une brune et un blond, tout ceci entendu par un mécanicien dévoué, la nuit tombait.

.

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils s'endormaient tous, le vert n'arrivait pas à dormir, peut-être était-ce l'appréhension de voir le brun le soir en rêve, surtout avec celui qu'il avait fait l'après-midi lors de sa sieste. Il rougissait encore de ça, son dernier rêve était beaucoup trop malsain.

Au finale il s'endormit et se retrouva sur une minuscule île, avec une montagne, toute de neige. Le soleil brillait fort, enfin non, il ne savait pas trop. Le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu, avec quelque nuage perdu dans le reflet de la mer calme, mais aucun soleil à l'horizon, peu importe les angles de vu. Il n'en fit pas cas. Il n'en fit pas cas.

Il regarda Law s'approcher le lui, ils étaient tous deux avec de gros mentaux pour se protéger du froid bien que Zoro n'eût même pas l'impression d'avoir froid. Le brun avait une vague expression de tristesse sur le visage, ceci interloqua le vert qui fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas voir cette expression sur son visage.

Zoro s'approcha de lui, ne demandant rien. Si le brun voulait lui parler il l'écouterait, ne dirait toujours rien, il savait respecter la vie privée des gens. . Ils s'assirent sur un banc que le brun avait fait apparaître. Zoro regarda le ciel, les flocons tombaient encore et encore dans une harmonie relaxante. Soudain le ciel se fendit dans un éclair. Un gros bruit vrilla les oreilles de deux protagonistes et une baleine surgie alors des nuages. Elle était magnifique, de bleu et de gris, l'on aurait dit qu'elle portant l'océan sur son dos. Son cri raisonna une nouvelle fois, splendide. Elle appelait ses congénères. Zoro pensa à Laboon avec un sourire nostalgique. Le vert sentit alors une pression sur son flanc sous le spectacle de cette baleine volante et en effet Law venait de s'adosser à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule comme lui l'avait fait dans la journée.

Zoro mis instinctivement sa main dans ses cheveux. Bizarrement ça ne lui semblait pas étrange de faire ce genre de chose bien qu'il ne l'auraitt jamais fait d'après lui. Un pur sentiment de contradiction s'emparait de lui alors qu'il rapprocha même le corps de Law contre lui et releva sa tête sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il pencha la sienne et leurs lèvres allaient se toucher.

\- Que fais-tu, Roronoa-ya~ ?

Une voix plus lointaine le surprit, il sursauta et tout ce qu'il avait créé disparu, le banc, son manteau, ses sabres et le Law qu'il allait embrasser. Il vira au rouge carmine. Un sourire mesquin apparu sur les lèvres si tentatrices du brun.

\- Oh je vois que Roronoa-ya~ rêve de beaucoup de choses me concernant

\- Ta gueule !

Zoro essayait de garder son calme, de paraître normal et comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il détourna tout de même le visage et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir s'expliquer, mais comment formuler ça sans être ridicule ?

\- J'suis qu'un homme ! Et t'es pas dégueulasse à regarder donc...

Law ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il regardait plutôt la mer, bleue, si belle. Des méduses sortaient de l'eau, phosphorescentes, elles illuminaient même le jour. Elles étaient des centaines, voir des milliers. C'était tellement beau que leur souffle fut coupéle temps d'admirer leur propre rêve. Après quoi le Shichibukai soupira et reporta son regard sur Zoro qui ne disait plus rien. Law se demandait quel genre de personne était Zoro. Agressive ? Avec un grand cœur ? Un connard fini tel que lui ? Ses pensées étaient concentrées sur ce sujet, à tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du bord. Il plongea dans l'eau. Zoro écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais quel abruti !

Il enleva son manteau -recréer entre temps-, ses chaussures et autres puis plongea dans l'eau à la suite du brun. Il le rattrapa, il avait ouvert la bouche ce con ! Il voulait mourir ou quoi ?! Il le remonta à la surface mais une couche de glace s'était créée au-dessus d'eux, c'était quoi cette merde ? Zoro serra fortement Law dans ses bras. La situation avait dégénéré. Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours mourir dans leur rêve. Comment lui donner de l'air ? Il paniquait, il n'y avait rien ! Soudain, l'autre ouvrit les yeux. Zoro en était content, il n'était pas mort, enfin, pour le moment.

Law ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour se mettre ainsi en danger, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était bleu. Bleu. Ses paupières se fermèrent petit à petit, se souvenant parfaitement du regard apeuré de Zoro. Bleu. Bleu. Vert. Noir.

.

.

 _Voila Voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !_

 _Bisous Bye !_

 _Alex_


	4. Nuit Rose

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Bon alors là je sens que je vais faire plaisir à quelques uns ! j'espère que la chapitre d'avant vous auras avancé sur la compréhension de ce nouveau monde. C'est vrai que j'y ai donné beaucoup d'information sur un chapitre assez court -enfin tout est relatif. Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'essaie de respecter au mieux la vision que j'ai de Law et de Zoro. Après ce n'est que mes avis qui sont totalement subjectifs._

 _bermellon : Estoy sorprendida que un español(a) me escrito y este me halaga mucho. Gracias y espero que te encanta la continuacíon. Besitos ^^_

 _Sinon : Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Zoro se réveilla en toussant de l'eau. Ce rêve avait été particulièrement affreux. Il se leva en vitesse de son lit et alla trouver le brun. Il ouvrit la porte et le trouva part terre, à quatre pattes en train de régurgiter une quantité assez importante d'eau. Il l'aida comme Chopper le lui avait appris. Ça le faisait royalement chier. Une fois Law calmé, il l'empoigna part le t-shirt et le souleva, plantant son émeraude dans les aciers.

\- Écoutes Doc' tu m'refais plus jamais un coup comme ça sinon j'te laisse crever, c'est bien compris ?

Law tiqua, sa lèvre eue un rictus non-appréciable et la colère était visible dans tous ces traits. Zoro n'avait d'un pas à lui parler comme ça et de deux, il se prenait pour qui ce gosse ? Les sourcils froncés, il le repoussa violemment, le faisant toucher les planches derrière lui.

\- Ne te crois pas supérieur à moi Roronoa-ya~ Tu n'es rien ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Quelqu'un comme moi hein ? Va te faire foutre Trafalgar !

Zoro préféra en rester là, pour le bien de l'équipage et de Luffy, il savait que ça le peinerait de voir l'état dans lequel ils auraient retrouvé le brun le lendemain s'il avait laissé libre cours à sa colère. Puis Franky ne lui aurait jamais pardonné non plus d'avoir abîmé son cher bateau. Il s'en alla, hargneux, ne manquant pas de claquer la porte derrière son passage. Il retourna dans son lit même s'il n'avait plus l'envie de dormir.

Pourquoi il avait aidé ce putain de Doc' ?! Il se sentait con de s'être précipité pour voir comment il allait, il voulait aussi l'engueuler mais ça passait tout de même au second plan. Il serra les poings, son énervement empirait de minute en minute.

\- Oi Zoro, ça va ?

La voix de son capitaine le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il se tourna vers lui-même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir de la nuit. Au fond de lui ça lui faisait plaisir, c'était dans ces moments de doute, d'incertitude que Luffy arrivait et balayait tout ça de sa bonne humeur et de son optimisme. Il savait que sa famille serait pour toujours au côté de ces Nakamas et cette simple association d'idées qu'avait déclenchée la voix de Luffy avait suffit à l'apaiser.

\- Oue ça va... Ça va mieux... Merci Luffy

\- Shishishi. Bonne nuit Zoro.

\- Oue bonne nuit.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, le vert savait qu'un immense sourire c'était dessiné sur le visage simplet du plus jeune. Un sourire qui poussait tout le monde à le suivre au péril de leur vie, un sourire qui lui avait donné, il y a longtemps maintenant, espoir et courage. Zoro se rendormi et ne fit aucun rêve pour son plus grand plaisir.

.

Une ambiance tendue s'était ainsi installée depuis le matin sur le bateau, le bretteur et le Shichibukai que l'on ne voyait habituellement pas l'un sans l'autre s'évitaient royalement. Zoro n'avait pas mangé avec tout le monde, prétextant qu'il devait s'entraîner. Il était resté toute la matinée dans la vigie. Puis à l'heure du repas ce fut une absence de Law qui "n'avait pas faim" et qui resta dans la bibliothèque toute l'après-midi.

Luffy avait bien vu leur petit manège et il ne voulait pas rentrer dans leur histoire mais devait avouer que ça le faisait bien rire. Robin aussi avait remarqué ce petit détail. Même s'ils s'étaient disputé et ne se parlaient pas, s'évitaient surtout, ils avaient cette particularité d'être attirés par l'autre et dans un sens le savoir. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord silencieusement pour s'éviter et ne s'étaient pas croisés de la journée, pourtant, Law cherchait toujours Zoro du regard et inversement.

Et lorsqu'enfin le soir ils se croisèrent, le temps s'arrêta un instant. Ceux ayant remarqué le manège regardaient la scène avec un intérêt certain. Law avait les yeux plantés dans celui de Zoro, ils n'étaient pas heureux de voir l'autre. Les mêmes pensées les traversaient : "j'espère que je ne le verrais pas dans mon rêve ce soir", "Qu'il arrête de se sentir supérieur à moi" et d'autres choses ainsi. Ils pensaient pareil pour ce coup. Un "tsk" sorti de la bouche de Zoro, un dédain non dissimulé et il se détourna du visage de Law pour continuer à avancer.

Law n'aimait pas ça, mais alors vraiment pas. Il n'avait pas fait tous ça, ne s'était pas rabaissé toute son enfance à suivre les ordres d'un tyran pour être de nouveau méprisé par un petit pirate de merde alors qu'il allait bientôt retrouver une totale liberté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il accordait tant d'importance à Zoro mais tout chez lui l'insupportait. Il se retourna et attrapa le bras de Zoro, fortement, non dans le but de faire mal mais l'envie ne lui manquait pourtant pas. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Son énervement monta d'un cran. Zoro se libéra de sa prise et partit sans plus de cérémonie.

L'énervement pris le pas sur tout ça et le brun partit à l'opposé. Robin et Luffy se regardèrent, si demain la situation était toujours la même ils feraient quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre des disputes avant un grand affrontement.

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber sur leurs petites têtes et après un bon repas de Sanji, tous prirent le chemin des dortoirs sauf deux personnes. Law après manger était parti lire un peu près de l'aquarium tandis que Zoro était allé ranger ses affaires, et pas une coïncidence digne des plus grands romans, ils se retrouvèrent devant les douches, telle leur première discussion. Sauf qu'ils étaient peu enclins à la conversation et ne voulaient céder les douches à l'autre. Law fut le premier à rentrer, malheureusement pour lui il ne fut pas assez rapide pour fermer la porte à clé, de ce fait, Zoro rentra dans la pièce lui aussi.

Il regarda avec dédain le brun et alluma l'eau. Law, une serviette autour des hanches, arrêta l'eau.

\- Sort d'ici ! J'étais le premier et couvre... "ça" !

Law descendit son regard vers le bas et le regretta tout de suite. Zoro n'était un monstre pas qu'en personnalité. Il grimaça, une certaine jalousie le prenant. Zoro remarqua ceci et fut d'autant plus fier de lui. Il rigola sous cape et ralluma la douche, conscient qu'il perturbait beaucoup l'autre et content que ça le fasse chier.

Law regarda le dos bronzé de Zoro et tiqua de nouveau. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par une algue verte. Il posa sa serviette à côté et lorsque Zoro arrêta l'eau pour se mettre du shampoing, Law la ralluma pour se mouiller, suivant l'exemple du plus jeune. Zoro ne s'attendait pas à ça et finalement leur douche devint une compétition grotesque. Le seul problème était les instincts d'un vert en manque. Depuis leur rêve en commun il n'avait pas pu profiter de plaisir en solo ou autre rêve érotique sous peine de les retrouver dans les rêves avec Law, et ceci le portait à bout. Alors avoir un corps nu, et disons le clairement, vachement bien foutu, à côté de lui, Zoro ne savait plus où ranger sa bite. La douche fut alors d'autant plus gênante pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mais Law était Law et il comptait bien profiter de cet avantage à sa guise.

\- Oh ? Alors le "grand" Roronoa Zoro-ya~ fantasmerait sur l'humble personne que je suis ? Je sais que j'ai un beau cul mais de là à bander comme ça

Un petit rire traversa les lèvres fines tandis que du rouge s'imprimait sur le visage du vert. Zoro ne savait plus où se mettre et enrageait. Finalement il ignora Law, il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu de manipulateur sans vergogne. Mais le brun n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, il se rapproche de lui, par devant, et se colla tout à lui. L'effet fut immédiat, Zoro durcit et Law se fit plaquer contre un carrelage froid et humide.

\- Et alors quoi maintenant ? Tu vas me prendre ici, là comme ça ? En ai-tu seulement capable, Roronoa-ya~ ?

\- C'est pas l'envie qui m'manque de faire mal à sa préciosité mais faut que tu puisse te battre prochainement, donc marcher. Je suis quelqu'un de clément sache-le.

Il lâcha brutalement Law et sortit de la pièce puisqu'il avait fini. Sa colère avait augmenté et son truc ne voulait pas partir. Il aurait dû virer Law de la salle de bain plutôt que partir ! Raahhh ! Il se demandait où il pourrait commettre ses méfaits tout en se rhabillant puis alla à la vigie où il devait prendre le premier tour.

Law quant à lui s'était assis par terre. Ce petit jeu avait été néfaste pour lui aussi. Sa dernière pute remontait à plus d'un an et ses plaisirs en solitaire ne le comblaient plus depuis longtemps, de plus il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les hommes, mais ce n'était pas facile en tant que capitaine de faire ce genre de choses sans être repéré par son équipage. Il s'octroya alors un petit temps tout seul sous cette douche, un petit temps qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

.

Il était arrivé habillé dans son rêve pour une fois, il portait un costume élégant, noir et avec une chemise bordeaux. Ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés et il sentait bon. Il y avait même une montre à gousset dans son veston. Apparemment aujourd'hui il serait un baron distingué. Cette pensée lui rappela Doflamingo avec un certain dégoût. Il remit ses cheveux en bataille pour faire plus naturelle et plus sexy. Une porte se trouvait en face de lui, après quartes marches. Il entra sans frapper, c'était un rêve de toute façon, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

L'entré était chaleureuse, cosy comme on dit. Les lumières était tamisé et l'ambiance très gotiques et stylisée ainsi. Il enleva son manteau et le posa là où il devait être posé. En face du portemanteau se trouvait une petite commode avec dessus un petit bol. Dans ce dernier se trouvait des bonbons roses en forme de cœur. Law en prit un, il aimait le sucrer et ses bonbons lui paraissaient délicieux.

Une femme arriva, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe rose dans le style de la maison. Elle lui fit une révérence et l'invita à la suivre dans le salon. Law ne chercha pas à comprendre, il ne cherchait plus. Il la suivit et regarda tout autour de lui, un moment il la vit tourné dans une pièce et y entra à sa suite.

Il resta choqué. Devant lui se trouvait un salon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ce qu'il y avait d'anormal était tous ses hommes, jeunes comme vieux. Il comprit aisément qu'il rêvait d'un bordel masculin.

\- Messire je reviens, je vais vous chercher votre demande habituelle, je vous pris de patienter comme bon vous semble.

Le brun la regarda, il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait ici mais la laissa faire. Il observa simplement, se sentant devenir dur. Sur un canapé en face un jeune homme se faisait prendre en levrette par un autre tandis que le soumis faisait une fellation à un troisième homme. Il se croyait en plein rêve ! Enfin oui il l'était. Cette réflexion le mit à bout, sa propre stupidité l'énervant. Il fallait qu'il se déchaîne et malheureusement sa "demande habituelle" allait en prendre pour son grade.

Un jeune homme vint vers lui et commença à le toucher, le brun se laissa faire. Son pantalon fut ouvert et son sexe mit dans une bouche humide. Law ne pouvait pas résister à ça et se laissa aller à cette fellation. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'en vrai, ça ne le pouvait pas de toute façon. Seul Zoro pouvait lui faire des choses qui se répercuteraient dans la vraie vie. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, il voulait que Zoro lui fasse du bien et ça lui en coûtait de se l'admettre. Il mordilla sa lèvre tandis que sa main appuya sur les cheveux noirs de l'autre homme.

La femme revint alors, Law écarta son bienfaiteur et se rhabilla pour la suivre. L'endroit était dans les couleurs roses pales, le Shichibukai détestait cette couleur au plus haut point, trop de mièvrerie. Les murs étaient rose pales ornée de bordure rose avec des tableaux roses et des fleurs roses. Tout ce rose était limite oppressant pour lui mais heureusement il arrivait enfin devant la chambre. La femme lui fit de nouveau une révérence et s'en alla pour s'occuper surement de ses autres clients dans leur rêve.

Il poussa la porte, se demandant ce qu'il y avait derrière. Étrangement il sentait qu'il allait connaitre la personne. Ces rêves avaient la fâcheuse tendance de le mettre -avec le vert- dans de fâcheuses situations. Il grinça des dents lorsqu'il constata une énième foi qu'il avait raison, il se maudissait d'avoir toujours raison. Il referma la porte dans un soupir plus que mériter. Zoro était assis sur le lit, la jambe tapotant frénétiquement sur le sol.

\- Tu m'expliques ? J'savais pas que t'était gay !

\- Ces rêves on les fait à deux donc si tu étais contre ce genre de choses, il y aurait eu des filles, ne fait pas celui qui ne sait rien

Il détourna la tête dans un de ses "tsk" bien connu et se retient de lancer un "Ta gueule Doc' de mes deux" de justesse. Il comprenait aisément la situation mais n'avait jamais parlé de ces goûts pour les hommes. Depuis la mort de Kuina, il ne se remettait pas des femmes et à chaque fois qu'il se disait que ça pourrait être pas mal avec une d'entre elles, l'image de sa meilleure amie revenait pour lui transpercer le cœur. Law quant à lui ne pouvait pas assumercar il avait ses hommes et il doutait de sa crédibilité auprès d'eux s'il révélait ses penchants.

L'esprit malsain d'un Doc' s'éveilla pourtant. Ils étaient dans un rêve après tout, personne à part eux n'en sauraient jamais rien. Il s'approcha de Zoro à pas de loup et le poussa sur le lit. Zoro ne réagit pas, il allait grogner de ce choc soudain lorsqu'une paire de lèvres expertes s'implanta sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides mais délicieuses, il laissa l'accès à sa bouche mais reprit très vite le contrôle tandis que le brun était désormais à cheval sur lui, parcourant son torse de ces mains fines. Le vert inversa les positions, obligeant Law à stopper toutes activités.

\- Oi tu fais quoi ?

\- J'ai pas baisé depuis que je suis arrivé sur Punk Hazar, j'ai eu que très peu de foi l'occasion de le faire avec un mec, et j'en ai très envie, dit-il dans un fin sourire alors que sa main se glissa sur l'entre-jambe de Zoro. C'est pas tout à fait dur mais ça va venir ~ T'en as autant envie que moi alors laisse toi aller ~

Une émeraude hésitante se planta dans des aciers déterminés et luxurieux, Zoro ne mit pas longtemps avant de ce décider et enleva le haut de Law, déchirant sa chemise. Le brun fut surpris de l'action mais n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que le vert s'attaquait déjà férocement à son torse, mordillant, goûtant, léchant et caressant chaque partie. Les frissons l'emportèrent sur un petit nuage, le vert n'était pas si gauche que ça, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Son corps se tordait de plaisir sous les caresses et il voulait plus. Son corps fut bientôt mis entièrement à nu et Zoro le tourna pour qu'il soit face contre le lit.

Les frissons l'emportèrent sur un petit nuage, le vert n'était pas si gauche que ça, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Ses mains caressaient les flans et se délectaient de le hérissement des poils sous ses doigts. Elles descendirent vers les fesses et une voix grave et suave s'éleva dans la pièce contre une oreille déjà bien maltraitée.

\- Pas question que je fasse la fille ~ Ton petit cul va prendre très cher, Law ~

Il ne put empêcher un soupir de passer ses lèvres, le bretteur était très excitant quand il le voulait et ses mains savaient faire leur boulot. Être en dessous n'était pas dérangeant, au contraire, il n'avait encore jamais testé. Il fit apparaître du lubrifiant. Zoro était un bourrin, il ne devait même pas connaitre ce genre de chose et en effet il s'étonna du flacon. Le brun dû alors expliqué l'utilité d'une telle chose et le vert ne se priva pas de s'en servir. Il en mit à l'entrée désirée d'être pénétré et aussi sur une de ses mains qui venait imprimer des va-et-vient sur le sexe délaissé du brun. Il le prépara en bon et du forme.

Mais entre-temps Law était revenu dans sa position initiale, Zoro voulait profiter de sa bouche ainsi que ce cou offert et si tentant. Il y apposa sa marque, violette et bien visible, pour que personne ne lui prenne sa proie. Cette dernière se dandinait d'ailleurs sur ses doigts, désireuse de beaucoup plus. Law n'en pouvait plus, il avait chaud, le désir le rendait rouge et il gémissait alors même que Zoro n'était pas encore entièrement déshabillé. Ceci ne tarda pas à arriver cependant. Le vert n'était qu'un homme, faible face à l'appel du sexe.

\- Zoro-ya~ Viens ~

Il ne se fit pas prier pour pénétrer le brun. C'était leur première fois. Zoro n'avait jamais passé le cap avec un homme et Law se faisait dépuceler dans un rêve. C'était chaud et doux, son sexe était serré, relâché, serré de nouveau, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence plus qu'imposante. C'était un délice tel qu'il eut du mal à se retenir après que Law lui ait dit d'attendre. Et puis il faisait chier ce brun.

Il appuya pour écarter plus encore ses jambes et le prit violemment. Il relâcha son emprise pour attraper ses hanches et lui faire faire des mouvements de va-et-vient en plus des siens. Il se sentait transporté. C'était tellement différent d'avec une femme. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent sauvagement tandis que Zoro se transformait en une vraie bête. Ses à-coups étaient irréguliers, tantôt forts et profonds, sauvages, enragés et passionnel, tantôt plus doucement, réguliers, alléchants et enivrants.

Les sensations se mêlaient, les voix, les soupirs et les gémissements emplissaient la pièce d'une mélodie qu'ils leur paraissaient parfaite. Ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter et encore moins se réveiller.

\- Ton cul est fantastique Doc'...

Zoro changea de position, il mit Law à califourchon sur lui et le poussa à bouger un peu tous seul. C'est que se donner comme ça à fond était fatiguant et ce nouvel angle lui donnait des sensations inédites.

Le premier round se termina ainsi dans un cri de Law et un grognement bestial de la part de Zoro. Mais ce dernier n'en avait pas fini, il avait trouvé là une drogue qu'il pourrait consommer jusqu'à la déraisonner. Et jamais deux sans trois, alors que Law n'en pouvait plus, qu'il sentait que sa tête l'abandonnait, des sensations toujours plus fortes le maintenaient réveiller, encore et toujours. Zoro le lâcha après s'être de nouveau vidé en lui. Il regarda le plafond d'un rose qu'il détestait, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il regarda Zoro qui s'était déjà "endormi" puis retourna à son plafond. Rose. Rose. Rose. Noir.

.

.

 _Alors voilà ce chapitre est vraiment long ! Je me suis bien appliquer à l'écrire et même si je n'ai pas autant détaillé le paysage je pense que c'est suffisant pour se faire une idée. Et désolée pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir, elles seront notamment créer par la mise en page de , avec des lettre ou des mots qui sautent mais bon !_

 _Bisous Bye !_

 _Alex_


	5. Nuit Incolore

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je reviens avec un quatrième chapitre après le précédent haut en couleur ! (Couleur, le titre de mes chapitre, jeu de mots, AhAhAh... Rigolez s'il vous plaaiiiiit T^T) Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien ! J'écris ce chapitre avant même que "Nuit Rose" soit sortie (oue je sais je suis un monstre de vous faire attendre 2 semaines alors que les chap sont déjà près mais comme ça pendant 2 semaines je peux rien foutre c'est pas grave '-') Puis faut prendre l'inspiration quand elle vient ! Sinon j'ai prévus de faire un peu d'autre choses à côté mais c'est dur avec tous ce que j'ai à faire !_

 _Ce chapitre va être un peu plus soft vu que le précédent était déjà bien important. Sinon Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le temps n'était plus à la rigolade, à l'inconscience ou encore à la fête. Les pleurs et les cris avaient envahi tous Dressrosa. Zoro tenait tête à Pica sans difficulté, le seul problème était sa régénération et le fait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment touché par ses attaques, il ne s'épuisait donc pas et Zoro était déjà bien affaibli. Il grogna. La rage ne tenait plus en lui. Ses coups étaient de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus hargneux. Il était content de se retrouver face à un Soprano, il pouvait ainsi décharger sa colère en l'insultant sans même s'en vouloir, quoique même si ce n'avait pas été le cas il se serait tout de même acharner sur Pica. Mais ce putain d'homme pierre lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il se déchaîna alors. Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers une seule personne : Law.

Après leurs dernier rêve ne les avait pas laisser indifférent l'un à l'autre. L'explication n'avait pas été longue, ils étaient d'accord pour dire que leur rêve avait été une erreur qui ne devait jamais se reproduire. Cependant, Zoro ne le pensait pas, il était gêné par la situation et était surtout trop fier pour admettre à l'autre qu'il avait adoré et aimerait vraiment recommencer, trop fier pour admettre que l'autre était terriblement sexy et qu'il lui plaisait vraiment. Ça lui courait déjà de se l'admettre à lui même, il n'allait pas en plus le dire à l'autre qui en profiterait certainement.

De son côté Law n'était pas en reste. Il ne comprenait pas cette obsession qu'il avait pour le vert. Il n'était pas spécial, pas même plus beau que certain homme qu'il avait rencontré, beaucoup moins intelligent que la plupart des hommes qu'il avait rencontré, ni même charismatique ou encore véritablement fort. Mais son aura bestial avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver chez quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Après s'être expliqué, rien n'était plus tendu entre eux, ils se parlaient normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si la dispute du jour d'avant n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ils étaient pires que des jeunes filles en fleur se disputant pour un rien. Finalement c'était mieux pour tous le monde sur le bateau car une grande bataille approchait.

Mais malheureusement pour Zoro, cette bataille fut rude. Lorsqu'il vit l'ébène se faire tirer une dizaine de fois dessus par Doflamingo devant le Collisé. Son cœur avait fait tilte, il avait réalisé à quelle point il tenait à lui et qu'il ne voulait pas le perde, même si sont esprit ne le traduisait pas ainsi mais par un "C'est un bon ami, Luffy serait triste, je ne veux pas que Luffy soit triste" ou encore "C'est un bon combattant, je veux pouvoir me battre contre lui" et également "Son cul est d'enfer, redonnez-le moi !" mais surtout pas par un "Je l'aime".

Juste pour ça, il se battrait jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut, mais il le sauverait, lui, les tontatta et ce pays en aidant Luffy et en bottant le cul de tous les ennemis qui croiseront son chemin. Sa détermination l'avait poussé à affronter Pica sans crainte. Mais l'état de Law l'inquiétait plus que tout. Il le savait avec Luffy, il n'y avait donc aucun danger, mais il avait tout de même cette sensation désagréable d ne pas être rassuré. Il préférait le savoir près de lui, à porter de vue.

Law n'avait pas pu voir Zoro depuis leur séparation au bateau, il le savait fort mais savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner cette guerre sans sacrifice. Mais l'idée que le chapeau de paille meurt, ou même que Zoro meurt n'était pas concevable pour lui.

.

La fin de la guerre fut sonné, Bartoloméo et les autres gladiateurs surpuissants du Collisé prêtèrent allégeance au chapeau de paille mais Luffy ne se laissa pas faire, après tout ils avaient voulu le doubler et tuer Doflamingo à sa place ! Tous le monde était gravement blessé et à bout, mais il fallait se diriger vers Zô au plus tôt. Ce moment sur Dressrosa ne les avaient pas fait dormir mais ils avaient tous deux avancé dans leur perception de leur relation, Zoro voulait maintenant protéger constamment Law, tel un chien féroce protéger son maître, et Law d'étudier d'avantage Zoro pour comprendre ce sentiment étrange qui s'emparait de lui jour après jour.

En effet le noiraud ne trouvait pas normal ce bien-âtre qu'il avait auprès du vert. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel pour lui, il n'avait même jamais ressentit ça. Ce n'était pas comme avec Bepo ou les autres membres de son équipage. Non, Zoro lui désobéissait tout le temps, faisait ce qu'il lui chante et surtout, Law n'avait pas ce genre d'attirance pour qui que ce soit dans les Hearts. Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas la même chose avec Zoo qu'avec Corazon ou... non. Il n'y avait pas d'autre personne. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de sa famille, juste d'un amour qu'il ne retrouvera jamais. Il effaça ses pensées moroses pour se reconcentrer sur le présent.

L'algue n'était pas non plus dans son état habituel. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, Law devait impérativement rester dans son champ de vision sinon il commençait à paniquer. Depuis qu'il avait vu Doflamingo lui tirer dessus... tout avait basculé. Il savait que Law était fort, il l'avait vu, le sentait au plus profond de lui, mais ce n'était pas pareil que Luffy. Il avait confiance évidemment, il placerait sa vie dans les mains dur chirurgien et ceux surtout grâce à son capitaine.

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours sur Dressrosa, Zoro prit à part le brun pour lui parler quelque peu. Il devait le faire, pour se rassurer. Il se posait tellement de question depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble que ça tête lui faisait mal et maintenant que la guerre était fini il pouvait se permettre de penser comme bon lui semble. Bien qu'il aurait préféré ne pas penser à ce genre de chose déplaisante.

\- Dis-moi Doc'... Tu as couché avec moi par envie ? Comme ça ?

\- Roronoa-ya~ ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ce genre de chose, dit-il d'un ton agacé, puis, plus bas. Les autres pourraient nous entendre...

\- Moi j'en avais envie, et j'en ai encore envie. Je veux qu'on recommence, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est pas juste une baise histoire de...

\- Ne dis pas des choses aussi embarrassantes

Law s'en alla, pensant retourner auprès des autres qui étaient un peu plus loin, mais son action fut couper par des lèvres désireuses. Law ne put résister, après tout c'était plus fort que lui, Zoro l'attirait et au vu de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, il ne savait que trop bien que l'autre embrasait comme un dieu. Il se laissa emporter par se goût irrésistible. Zoro rompi brutalement leur échange, Law fronça les sourcils, il ne le dirait jamais mais il voulait continuer. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tous d'un coup ? Puis il entendit le rire de Luff qui se rapprochait à coup d'un "gum gum no" pour arriver auprès des deux hommes.

\- Alors ? Vous parliez de quoi ? Shishihi !

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Mugiwara-ya~

Law laissa alors le capitaine et son second pour rejoindre les autres. Cette discussion avec le vert l'avait quelque peu énerver et il n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait s'ils couchaient à nouveau ensemble. Law avait pour principe de ne jamais coucher deux fois avec la même personne.

Le navire prit la route vers Zô sous les acclamation et les au-revoir déchirant.

.

.

 _Recoucou tous le monde ! Alors j'ai quelque petite chose à vous dire. Déjà je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas bien intéressant, je m'en excuse (ou pas d'ailleurs) mais il me fallait une transition, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas à jour dans les scans ni dans l'anime alors vous allez devoir attendre. De plus il y a le BAC Blanc dans mon lycée et c'est galère d'écrire et tout. Cependant, pour palier à ce problème, j'ai décidé d'écrire une (ou deux) autres fics, UA. Oui je fais ma propre pub et alors ?_

 _Sinon Bisous Bye tout le monde !_


End file.
